Jezebel in Wonderland
by likeapenguin
Summary: A sassy teen named Jezebel falls into Wonderland, right into the circus! With her love of death-glomps, marshmallows, and whips, will Wonderland be able to handle all her überly-awesomeness? REWRITTEN
1. Scrumdidileeumptious, Indeed

**Penguin: **I am ever so sorry for rewriting this story, but I didn't like it. I apologize many times to you all.

So, without further delay, I give you the first rewritten chapter of_ Jezebel's Adventures in Wonderland_.

* * *

Ah, little cousins. They are a joy, no? Well, my answer _is _no, because I _despise _my little cousin. And her friends. But this isn't an unreasonable hate. No, they played "ruin Jezebel's clothes with scissors" after forcing me into some goth-ballerina outfit. I might have deserved it, though; I _had_ called them vertically challenged earlier, but I digress.

Anyway, this being the cliché story that it is, I'll introduce myself. My name, not that it's important, is Jezebel Anderson. I mainly go by Jazz or Bell, but not Bella, as a (most severely punished) friend once did. I'm pale with brown hair, though I dyed it dark teal last Tuesday. Hm, other things that describe me... well, ridiculously pasty skin, a slender build, wavy brown hair, and stormy gray eyes, to name a few. I'm also 5"2, in case you're wondering. Well, that's about it. I have a family, too, though: two loving parents, a bitchy older sister, Colette, and an okay (as far as little brothers go) younger brother, Ryan. That's it. No tragic past. Yeah...

Now, you know about me in all my awe-inspiring glory, so I'll continue the story.

I was stuck walking home in a neon purple tutu, black and white striped tights, a (really cool) T-shirt with an elephant silhouette on it, black converse (with a sun and a moon sketched on the toes, courtesy of my friend, Chris), and my brown leather bomber jacket. Sadly, my favorite gray skinny jeans were cut up and turned into hair-ribbons for some Barbie dolls. Joy. Oh, and my sister, Colette, refused to drive me the half a mile home. I'm not sure if I've offended karma or what, but she loves to bitch-slap me.

I shook these oh-so-encouraging thoughts out of my head and buried my hands in the fuzzy pockets of my a fore mentioned jacket, only to feel... something squishy and dry. I raised a brow and pulled out a marshmallow as I continued walking. I reached in my pocket again and pulled out at least ten more marshmallows, one of which had a little note tied to it with a scrap of my dearly missed pants. I turned it towards me and read:

_Dear Jezebel,_

_I apologize for cutting up your pants. I'm real sorry. Here's some marshmallows to make it all better.  
_

_-Alexis_

I smiled a bit at the elegant cursive of my aunt, Val, written in green crayon. _Alexis must have asked her to write it._ I thought happily. _Maybe the little squirt isn't so bad after all._

Greatly cheered, I popped a fluffy white cylinder in my mouth and continued walking. Of course, a bus just _had_ to choose that moment to drive by, scaring me so much that I jumped right into a large hole. Yes, I said hole. I don't have any idea how it got there, but I was stupid enough to fall right in.

I screamed. A lot. It was really terrifying, actually. Pitch black, nothing solid around me: it was just plain scary. Of course, I fell asleep. Now, don't blame me; it felt like hours, and, as soon as that little light below me appeared, I was really drowsy.

Anywho, I probably landed or something, because I was on solid ground when I woke up. It felt like... dirt.

_Okay, you've landed in some dirt place, now what?_

_Whaddya' mean, now what? I don't know what to do and more than you._

_I am you, dumbass._

_... Touché..._

After pushing my recently-developed mental instability away I- you know what, I've always been mentally unstable... Yeah...

Well, after that awkward silence in my mind, I decided to open my eyes (what a fabulous idea) and saw a lot of people around me. I don't just mean twenty, or fifty, or even a hundred; there were literally _a thousand _people around me, at least. It also smelled like... circus. Cotton candy and animals, pretty much. Weird. I tried moving my arms to discover that they were... gone! Le gasp!

...

...

Just kidding; they were folded behind my head, the fingers laced and everything. _Still awesome when I'm unconscious. _I thought with a self-satisfied smirk-smile thing.

"Miss?"

I shooke my head and looked up to see a man. A man with the power. The power of voodoo_. Oh, you do, you do... _I finished off in my head as I grinned happily up at the attractive red-head.

...

...

Okay, he wasn't just attractive. He was sexy, drop-dead gorgious, bangable (a word of my own invention), and, well, flat-out... scrumdidileeumptious. Yes, he was _that _hot. Something about those fire-engine red locks, so silky that you just want to run your fingers through them, or that wine red eye. Yes, eye; he was wearing an eye-patch, and a damn sexy one, at that...

Ahem.

Anyway, during my mental spaz attack, he just stared at me with a pleasant smile on his face. Thank Kami-sama that I don't blush... (Yes, I'm an anime nerd; deal with it.)

I decided to answer this bona-fide sex-god with a happily tilted "_Yes~!_"

He continued to look pleasantly at me as he asked "You wouldn't happen to be an outsider, would you, Miss..." He trailed off, looking expectantly at me.

I grinned. "Jezebel Anderson; and you?"

One corner of his mouth was _a bit_ higher than the other_, _just for a second,_ almost _looking like a smirk. _Almost._

"My name is Joker, Miss Anderson."

"My name's Joker too, fucktard!"

I jumped at the seemingly-disembodied voice coming from Joker's general direction. I have a problem with voices without a known source, actually. I once hit a teacher over the head with a stapler when the intercom came on... Ah, good times..

Anyway, I naturally freaked out, trying to say something like "Oh, gosh! Do you know where that came from?" with an adorably scared look on my face. Unfortunately, it was more like "Ohmygosh,that'ssoscary, saveme,Pirate-Man!" while I looked frantically to my left and right, shivering in a scared way. Ugh, fail.

Joker (the real one, not the creepy, disembodied, claiming-to-be-Joker voice) tried to console me, being the gentleman he is, while the voice yelled at me that he was "down here, bitch!" I looked around more and finally saw Joker's belt; it was a tragedy face, and_,_ now that I focused on it, the voice was coming from it. I immediately calmed down and got eye-to-eye-hole with the mask. Awkward: my face is just about level with Joker's...

Never mind.

I stared at the mask for a minute; a staring contest had been initiated, whether the mask-Joker knew it or not, and I was going to win. Unfortunately, it broke my concentration by shouting "Bring that bitch here, White!"

I glared at it, muttering "Bastard..." as the now-named White smiled in a gentlemanly manner at me and offered his arm out to me.

"Shall we, Miss Anderson?" There was something off about his expression, like he wasn't as he appeared. Hm...

Regardless, I took his arm (I'll make sure to return it, though.) and grinned. "Just Bell or Jazz, thanks." I said chipperly as I looked up at him. Now that I thought about it, he was at least 5"8. Damn...

He flashed me a dazzling smile, nearly making my eyes have those swirls Pokémon have when they get KO'd. "Well, Miss Bell," I shivered a bit as he practically _purred_ my name in his sexy voice. "Welcome to Wonderland."

Then, our surroundings started shimmering, and we ended up in...

A cliffhanger! FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU-

* * *

**Penguin: **So, do you like the rewrite? 'Cause I do. I wanna' tear off it's clothes and make babies with it. It seems SOOOO much better than the last one to me. Anyway, please review, 'cause I'm a review whore... Yeah.

Anywho, hope you like it!

Love,

Penguin, who feels like hot chocolate has just been poured into a hole in her chest~_  
_


	2. Don't Drop the Soap, Just No

**Penguin: **Woohoo! Rewritten chappie two done! Yipee! And on Mother's Day, too!

...

...

I'm excited.

Anyway, hope ya' like it!

Oh, and, **bold type **are thoughts of Jezebel's pervy Inner, 'kay!

* * *

_**Mmm, sexy red-head.**_

_Yeah._

As mentioned (and stressed by many a made-up adjective) in the last chapter, my friendly neighborhood White, **being the sex-god he is**, made our surroundings get all shimmery. He also teleported us to prison.

Don't get me wrong, I kinda' figured I'd end up here, anyway. I just didn't expect it to be with a hot guy.

_**Maybe if I dropped the soap, he'd-**_

_No, just no._

Inner pouted. She looked exactly like me, but... sluttier. She wore a way too short skirt and a tight, black belly shirt with _Jezebel_ scrawled across the chest area. Ew.

Anyway, White **the sex-god **smiled over at me while... another White emerged from the shadows!

_Wow, that sounded a lot cooler in my mind._

**Our**_** mind, honey.  
**_

_Shut up.  
_

Anywho, White's clone looked exactly like him, except for the **sexy** warden's uniform and eye patch over his right eye (White's was on his left.). He had a whip like White, too.

**_Mmm, bet they like S&M._**

_You're a creeper, ya' know that?_

**_I plead the fifth._**

_What does that even mean?_

**_Hell if I know._**

Anyway, clone-White looked _exactly _like the original except for the switched eye patch and different clothes. Other than that, they were identical **and sexy**.

_**Mmm, smexy**_ **twin _red-heads. Me gusta._*****_  
_**

_I think I've died and gone to heaven._

_**That would explain why**** smexy red-head two is walking over to us.**_

_With a predatory gleam in his eye._

_**Ooh, poetic; nice.**_

_I know, right._

While Inner and I were talking, clone-White _had _started walking toward me with weird look in his eye. Also, White #1 had unlaced my arm from his. Sad face.

"Hey, bitch." clone-White said **sexily **in what I'm sure he hoped was an alluring voice.

**_C'mon; they're SOOO rapeable! Now's your chance; RAPE, GIRL, RAPE!_**

_Uh, no._

Inner pouted. **  
**

Anyway, CW** was just getting into my personal bubble when White (the original one) clucked his tongue. "Now, now, Black; don't frighten the lady; she_ is _the foreigner, after all." White scolded lightly to Black, apparently, who scowled.

"Leave me the fuck alone, you fuckin' goody-two-shoes!" Black, apparently, barked at white, who just looked bemusedly at his **oh-so-sexy **doppelganger. He turned and smiled **sexily **at me.

"The name's Black." He sidled even closer to me, **which I _so _enjoyed**, and leaned towards me. "How 'bout you and I have some fun?" He still had that **smexilicious **smile on his face, but he was gettin' all up in my grill, and I don't like people all up in my grill.

I bit my lip and tried to block out Inner's rather disturbing thoughts (**_Oh, lord, SO SEXY! He is SO bangable! And look at that rape-face! SO SEXY!_**), contemplating the best way to get away from this admittedly sexy guy. Sadly, Inner somehow took control of my body and leaned toward him, and we were now nose to chest.

_Damn, we're short._

**_It sucks, but Black's sexy, so i's all good!_**

Inner smiled pervily up at Black, to which he smirked and grabbed me (us?) by the waist. Thankfully, I beat Inner up and retook control. How I beat a schizophrenia-induced voice in my head is an ancient family secret, though, so I won't tell you.

Anyway, I panicked for a second before I got an idea.

Ten seconds later, I was running from a _very _pissed-off **and sexy **Black through one of the long halls of the prison; I had his whip. As I was running, I noticed that there were men and women wearing animal heads behind the bars and broken children's toys on the ground.

_This place is _so _creepy._

**_Ditto, but Black and White're still sexy._**

_Touché._

After thanking the deities that I had run track, I was out of the prison... and in a forest with a bucha' weird-ass mushrooms and trees with arrows on 'em all over the place. Lovely.

I shook my head and grinned in victory, stuffing the spoils of my labor into the pocket the marshmallow-free pocket. I strolled leisurely in a random direction for several uneventful minutes to arrive in a rose maze-thingy. Some pale pink petals drifted in the slight breeze. One flew into right in front of my mouth, and, of course, I ate it. It was surprisingly tasty, actually.

While I chewed, I went to the immediate left, on the outside of the maze since, after all, what was the point of going through it if I didn't get a prize?

Anyway, I continued walking on the edge of the maze until (Le gasp!) I came to the end. Peeking over the edge, I saw... more forest. Although, this forest didn't have any arrow on the trees _or _mushrooms, so I was pretty sure it wasn't the Jokers'.

So, with thoughts of cacti, walruses, and sexy red-heads (the last one's Inner's), I ventured bravely into the dark forest.

* * *

**Penguin: **This chapter is the result of six glasses of chocolate milk and two hours on memebase... Yeah.

**Black: **What the fuck is this? You call this shit a chapter? I didn't even get any!

**Penguin: ***sighs* Calm down, Black; you'll get some soon.

**Black: ***mumbles* I fucking better...

**Penguin: ***sighs* Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. Remember, I'm a review whore, so, yeah...

Anyway,

Happy Mother's Day,

Penguin~


	3. Bitch, Please, My Man Candy's Crazy

**Penguin: **Okay, before you kill me, I- *gets shot dead*

**Kaite-chan: **Hello! I'm one of Penguin-senpai's (very few) friends, and I bludgeoned her with a cactus until she wrote a new chapter! Yay me!

Anyway, from now on, I'll use violence to get Penguin**-**senpai to update, so hakuna matata, readers! Well, I'm sure Senpai has some bull-shit excuses (lies) for not updating, so- *uses mermaid magic to revive Penguin*

**Penguin: ***glares at Kaite-chan* As Kaite-chan was saying, I have excuses for not updating: Summer started, writer's block, and a Narutard-phase, pretty much. So, gomen for not updating; I'll try to do so more often. Bye!

* * *

Okay, walking through this dark forest was really boring; so boring, in fact, that Inner and I started playing 20 Questions. Sadly, the only thing she ever thought of were Black **the sex-god**, White **the sex-god**, and **those damn ab-obstructing **shirts. Not very fun, I can assure you.

I sighed boredly and shortly played with Black** of the Hotness**'s whip like a cat toy; I say shortly because 1: it wasn't above me, and that's really the only way those toys are fun; 2: it was kinda heavy and not bouncy _at all_; 3: there was a metal, slicey-thing on the tip, and I couldn't concentrate on not hitting it through Inner's rant about **Mr. Smex **White and **Sr. Sexy** Black's hotness.

I sighed, again, and tried to tune her out, but all I could hear was, **Black and White are hot, and you know it, bitch, and BLAH BLAH BLAH INNER-TASTIC HOTNESS-RANT.**

_Inner._

_**-I mean, come on, they're twins! And sooo hot, and-**_

_Inner._

_**-with whipped-cream and-**_

_Inner!_

_**-yellow submarine-**_

_Inner!_

_**-Mickey Mouse-**_

_INNER!_

_**...**_

_Inner?_

..._** Yes?**_

_SHUT THE HELL UP!_

She pouted moodily, kicking the ground childishly and muttering a petulant 'fine'.

I rolled my eyes and noticed that I had walked into a clearing. It was grassy, and oval-shaped, and... clear? Well, you get the picture, hmm? Anyhoo, on the other side of the oh-so-clear clearing, I spotted something shiny, and, as everyone know, a Jezebel must go after a shiny, no?

I skipped over with a grin (Inner finally shut up!), skidding to a stop right in front of the shiny. Bending over, I picked it up and noticed that it wasn't _just _a shiny; it was a _ticky shiny_! But, it wasn't ticking... I was just about to shake it next to my ear when someone slammed me into the tree located oh-so-conveniently in front of me. The person-man-alien-rapist-thing flipped me around me around, taking advantage of my dazed state and pushing an arm against my neck-chest-area; he had effectively pinned me to a tree, my feet dangling about a foot off the ground, in four seconds.

Snaps to him.

"What were you planning on doing with that clock?" I blinked at his obviously stupid question; it was this way for several reasons: it was a _ticky shiny_, not a dumb _clock_, I was obviously planning on shaking it next to my ear (before he had so rudely interrupted by ramming into me like a raging ostritch), and I couldn't answer because Inner was ranting about how sexy his voice (and face) was.

Honestly, some people are so weird.

Anyhow, I stretched forward and licked his nose, effectively silencing Inner (**_What... the hell?_**) so I could chirp: "Nothin'~!" I smiled innocently and set out some shoujo sparkles, too.

He seemed to sigh in relief as he let go of me. "Phew, well isn't _that_ a good thing~! Well, I'm Ace~!" He put the clock into a pocket on his jacket... thing and outstretched a hand to me. I, being awesome (**_Pfffft!_**), grabbed it and did that cool-guy, manly fist-bump. Yeah.

"Nice to meet ya', Ace! I'm Jezebel!" If this guy wanted a clueless and cute idiot battle, he'd get one, dammit! Even if our squiggle supply is low... ~! Maybe we can just steal his! MWUAHAHAHAHA!

**_... I... you... No, Jazz, just no._**

_Screw you, Inner._

Ace hummed and leaned down to my eye-level. "Say, Jezebel, you wouldn't happen to be a foreigner, would you?" he asked, stroking his chin and squinting at me.

I remembered White calling me an outsider, and a foreigner sounds like it's the same thing. I beamed at the realization that, yes, I was a foreigner, and, yes, I probably had mass amounts of man candy to ogle. Me gusta. I realized that I should answer (**_No shit, Sherlock._**) and replied with a happy "Yes. Yes, I am."

**_Really, Jazz, a _**Phineas and Ferb **_reference?_**

_Yes, Inner, really._

She rolled her eyes and muttered about me being challenged. Bitch.

Anyway, back to Ace. He grinned at my answer, grabbed my hand, and started leading me off to somewhere, calling "Well, then, you should meet my buddy, Julius~!"

I immediately thought of the purple-haired suitor in _Harvest Moon: Animal Parade_. I almost giggled; he had always been one of my favorite characters, and meeting him would've been awesome. Sadly, though, Ace's Julius probably _wasn't _a fashion-savvy game character. Le sigh.

I shook my head; thinking about things back home would _not _help any home-sickness that may develope.

**_What's there to complain about; we got man candy, girl._** Inner said, eyeing Ace and licking her lips. Now that I took the time to look at him, he _was _rather handsome... or sexy... or rapeable... or bangable...

Oh, dammit, he was just like the Jokers! With that lightly tanned skin, chocolatey hair falling boyishly into thos blood red eyes, that grin that seemed to hide a thousand secrets.

**_... You sound like porn! _**She then cackled at me while I pouted and fretted over what I was going to do; my teenage hormones would barely stay in check with just Black, white, and Ace; there was no chance of me living through this!

**_Everything's gone to hell in a hand-basket with a big "Fuck you!" bow, hasn't it?_** Inner mused sagely.

_You're not helping!_

**I wasn't trying to.**

_Obviously._

She hmph'd and looked away from me; she was probably pouting... again. I mentally eye-rolled and stuffed the hand that wasn't in Ace's in my pocket. Surprisingly, I felt a smooth, glassy-feeling... thing. I fished it out from the marshmallows and was surprised to find a small, crystalline vial, about four inches long, with a strange, reddish-purple liquid being held in it by a heart-shaped stopper.

"Ace?" I called to the man a few feet ahead of me.

"Hmm?"

"What's this?" I asked, holding it out in front of me. He turned around and looked surprised to see the... thing in my hand.

"You haven't taken it yet?" he asked, looking mildly surprised.

"Taken what?"

He ignored me and grinned like a creeper. "You probably won't drink it willingly, right?"

"Uh, no." I mean, even Ace had to know that drinking strange liquids is a no-no. Seriously.

He grinned even more, grabbed the vial, and pulled me into his chest.

My eyes widened. "Hey, buster, back off, will ya-"

I was cut off by Ace kissing me. It was rough, and, as I figured out a moment later, he had done it to force me to drink the liquid.

_That bastard! _

**_Shut up and let me enjoy this!_**

I ignored Inner (as per usual) and started pushing against his chest. His response was to grab both of my wrists in one hand and back me into a tree, pushing me up against it and pinning my wrists above me. The worst part was that I had already drank... drunk... drinked? Whatever.

Anywho, I had already... consumed all of the liquid and he was now just exploring my mouth with his tongue. I went into rage-mode and bit his tongue. He opened his eyes and backed away, still holding me to the tree by my wrists. Once he registered what had happened, he smirked and said slyly "_My, Jezebel, I didn't know you were so fiesty._"

"Just shut up and take me to Julius." I murmed petulantly. I mean, really, he's ballsy enough to make out with me (when we _just _met, I might add) and accuse me of being _fiesty_ when I bit his tongue to make him stop! I think not! You never show your balls to Jezebel Marie Anderson, for she's always ready to deliver a swift kick.

Ace brushed off my comment and laughed, grabbing letting me down from the tree (yet keeping hold of one of my hands) and (hopefully) leading me to Julius.

I grumbled and angsted as I let him drag me along. I really am too lazy.

* * *

**Penguin: **Whew, done! Again, sorry for not updating. Kaite-chan will make sure I'm better about it, for cereals.

Anyway, hope ya liked it!

Huggles and glomps,

Penguin~


	4. Hangovers SUCK

**Penguin: **... Um, hey. So, here's an update. Yeah...

* * *

Okay, so... yeah. (Most fail sentence in the history of me.) Anyway, I was being pulled along, courtesy of Ace, when I fell asleep. Now, it was one of those situations where you don't remember exactly when you fell asleep, you just know that you did, like if you're in a car and you fall asleep, then you get to where you were going and wake up and you're like 'When'd I fall asleep?'

Yeah. Overly long explaination/ramble is overly long. But, I digress.

I was in a pretty nice place, actually. The bed was soft and... floofy, for lack of a better word. And no, that's not supposed to be fluffy. Anywho, said floofy bed had white sheets with shamrock green embroidery (six tries to spell that right) with little bits of gold here and there. The walls were dark gray with green and gold, and the floors were some dark, charcoal-y colored stone, though there was a green (surprise, surprise) rug on it. I blinked around the room for two reasons: 1) This is _not_ where I fell asleep, and 2) Ace was gone. Not that I care, or anything. Heh, eheheh...

I got up and went over to the door, opening it all ninja-like. I looked out in both directions and almost winced. The halls had the same color scheme as the room I was in. I wandered down the left side of the hall until I came to a stairway. There were annoyed voices floating up from whereever it led to. Be it Narnia or an evil merman's lair, I would soon be there.

I grinned and slid down the hand rail.

When I got there, I saw, not mermen, not Tumnus, but three men. Three exceedingly attractive men. The two with blue hair seemed to be having a snippy comment and glare war. The third, a pirate with silver hair was just sitting on the sidelings with an amused look on his godly face. I coughed lightly to get their attention just as the volume of the snippy comments escelated, and they couldn't hear me. I coughed, slightly louder, as the blue-haired hotties got even louder. I coughed violently and loudly, making all three men turn to look at me. I stared at them as they stared at me. I coughed awkwardly into my fist; fake coughing really took a number on my throat...

"So I heard you liek mudkipz..."

Honestly, I blurted that out without thinking. It just... came to me, like Team rocket to a fail. Or annoying cheerleaders to Gary Oak.

... Okay, no more Pokémon references...

... Yo momma's so fat, I'd need _two _pokeflutes to wake her ass up...

Okay, I'm done. No more. _Whew_.

**_You are _such _a nerd._**

_The correct term is 'Pokémon Master'._

**_I'm ashamed to know you._**

I blew a raspberry at Inner and flipped her off.

I blinked and came back from space cadet camp with a shake of my head. Looking at the hot guys, the blue-haired ones were staring at me with looks that questioned my sanity, and pirate-man looked like he was holding back a torrent of laughter. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at me with a strangely pouty look on his face.

"I'm not a pirate."

Okay, I must have said that out loud. I comtemplated the now not pirate and came to a conclusion. "Well, you must be a viking, then." I decided, tapping my chin comtemplatively with my index finger.

"I'm not a viking, either!" he whined.

"... So you're just some guy wearing an eye patch?"

He nodded happily then seemed to realize something. "Oh, Jezebel, I forgot to introduce myself!" I ingored how creepy it was that he knew my name. For the time being at least. "I am Nightmare Gottschalk, esteemed lord of Clover Tower." He gestured flamboyantly to the guy with short blue hair and amber eyes, who I now noticed had an _awesome _lizard tatoo creeping up the side of his neck. "And this is my assistant, Gray. _Gray." _Nightmare of the Awesome Name elbowed Gray, apparently and nodded pointedly to me.

He looked like he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Nightmare and held out a hand for me to shake. "Gray Ringmarc." I grinned and glomped him instead.

"Jezebel Anderson, at your service." I muffled into his chest before 'nyah'-ing and stepping back to look at his face. He looked surprised, and there was a little hint of pink on his cheeks.

_Score! We got an ice-cube to blush!_

**_Ice-cube?_**

_Oh, one of those cool, emotionless guys from an anime with all the fangirls. Like... Sasuke or Itachi. Pretty much all of the post-massacre Uchihas. Well, maybe not Madara; we don't really know much about him. I still can't believe that he's-_

**_Jezebel, honey, I love you, but if you spoil _Naruto _for our readers, I will slit your throat._**

_You'd slit your own throat!_

**_Oh, yeah... I'd make it feel like you have a hangover all the time!_**

To prove this, she gestured around my mind, mumbling gibberish. When she was done, I got a _massive_ headache. I fell to my knees with a gasp and screwed up my eyes. Those lights were too bright! My head falling back onto the hard floor didn't help, either.

Nightmare was at my side in an instant. "Jezebel, are you okay?" he asked as he pushed some hair back out of my face.

He grabbed my head and set it on his lap. I ignored the implications of this and growled, "Yes, Nightmare, everything is all puppies and unicorns and- No, I'm not fucking okay!"

"Gray, go get me some water. Julius, get some pain killers, extra strength." Nightmare ordered, seemingly unperturbed by my snippiness.

Julius, apparently, and Gray left to get their respective... things, while Nightmare rubbed my temples soothingly.

I took this time to find Inner and hurt her.

When I went to my mind, though, it was filled with water. I waded around in it, not seeming to need air.

"Inner!" I tried to yell, but all that came out was some bubbles. I choked on the water I had accidentally inhaled and started having a coughing fit in real life.

Nightmare sat me up quickly and rubbed soothing cricles on my back.

Gray and Julius chose that time to rush back in. I gotta say, Gray looked pretty with about twenty bottles of water in his arms. He set them on the floor and hunched down to my level. He lifted my chin gently and looked into my eyes. I'm sure mine looked pretty disoriented. He held up a finger for my eyes to follow and waved it back and forth. I did that without trouble. He frowned a bit and said, "Clockmaker, hand me a bottle of those painkillers."

I stared at his face as, somewhere out of my field of vision, 'Clockmaker' handed Gray a bottle of pills. He deftly opened the child-proof seal and slipped two green and white pills out of it. He grabbed a bottle of water and held it out to me along with the pills.

"These will help with the pain and cause you to fall asleep." he explained as I chugged the water to get the monster-sized pills down. almost immediately, I felt drowsy.

_Damn. This place has some strong medication._

Another thing that happened after I swallowed the pills was the water in my mind draining. Inner was still MIA, though.

Gray picked me up bridal style easily. He started carrying me somewhere as he talked to Nightmare and Julius quietly.

"The painkillers will cause her to fall asleep eventually. It's strange, though, she exhibited almost hangover-like symptoms."

"Yeah. Strange." Nightmare said faintly.

This was the time when I fell asleep. That always happens at the most inconvenient times... Like line breaks on a chapte-

* * *

**Penguin: **Okay, I broke the fourth wall twice in this chapter, and it felt pretty damn good.

Anyway, on a completely unrelated note, it's my birthday today! ^o^ I am one year older! Uno yearo oldero! Huzzah for me! Now, as a hobbit-style birthday gift from me to you, i am giving you all the birthday cupcakes my mom makes! (Thay have pudding-y stuff in the middle!)

Anywho, don't expect any updates for a while; I'll be playing my new video games. :P

See! I'm so excited that I'm using emoticons! I almost never use those! :D

So, while I foam at the mouth, you all can enjoy your virtual cupcake!

Ciao!,

Penguin~


End file.
